


All In A Night's Work

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Kay's Martin & Lewis Works [8]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Martin & Lewis, Martin & Lewis RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, she doesn't even have a name 'original character' is a bit generous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: A stranger helps things along.





	All In A Night's Work

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is finished? I don't know, I'm not happy with it. But when am I ever happy with my work?
> 
> We're gonna pretend that it'd totally take a stranger to get this to happen. We all know they'd get there on their own.
> 
> Still being edited.

“Dean, I forgot my-”

The voice trailed off and the woman currently wrapped around Dean tried to cover herself.

“Sorry, lady.”

Dean placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay,” He turned to Jerry, “you forgot somethin’, Jer?”

“Yeah, I just uh forgot my wallet.”

“Go ahead, it should be on your side of the room.”

Dean reached for her again and she tentatively went into his embrace and continued where they left off. But She couldn’t help but stare at the other half of the duo. He went to the other side of the room, but he took his time. His eyes were trained on them. No, not them. On _Dean_. She’d never seen such desire, it made heat curl in her belly.

“Hey, Deanie baby?”

Dean looked surprised at the nickname

“You okay darlin’?"

“I’m fine. I was just wondering, would you mind if Jerry joined?” Jerry stopped in his tracks. Gotcha.

“Uh, well.”

“Don’t tell me you boys haven’t shared before?”

“A few times, but the girls don’t suggest it first.”

“Well, this girl would like to see what Martin and Lewis can do.”

“Well, whaddya say, Jer?”

He immediately started taking his clothes off and she gave a flirty laugh. In record time Jerry was in the bed with them. She pulled his face towards her’s and he returned it enthusiastically enough, she was an attractive half-naked woman and his zipper was just as free as his partner’s, but she could tell she had no final say in his deepest desires. He didn’t so much as kiss her as try to chase the taste of his partner on her tongue and the idea simply made her wetter. Two different hands pulled down her slip to cup her breasts one in each. Experienced thumbs teased her nipples. Even here they were synchronized; the spark still so obvious.

Dean had taken over while Jerry attacked her neck. She bit that plump bottom lip that always distracted her before she buried her hands in their hair and pulled away.

“Can you boys do something for me?” she had to admit her heart was hammering. What she’s about to suggest could get her kicked out and how humiliating would it be to be the broad kicked out by Martin and Lewis?

“Sure darlin’,” Dean kissed her wrist.

“You boys are so handsome and both your lips are so kissable. Have you ever kissed each other?”

“Kissed each other?” Jerry laughed but she could detect some nerves. “Lady, haven’t you seen our shows?”

“Those aren’t kisses. I mean deep kisses.” she leaned into his space, traced his pouty mouth, pressed his bottom lip and kissed it. “Real kisses.”

“Maybe you’re confused,” she turned to Dean, he didn’t look angry but he was apprehensive, “but why would we be kissing each other when you’re right here?”

“Maybe because it’ll please me, make me a bit more daring.” she licked her fingers and put his hand down his pants rubbing his length with her wet palm.

He looked pleased at that prospect. She looked at Jerry; he looked anxious and expectantly at Dean.

“You’re an odd gal.”

“So I’ve been told. Yes or no?”

“I guess it can’t hurt, who can say no to mouth like that.” he gestured to her.

Her hands found their way into their hair again and she gently urged them closer and their lips met. The first meeting was awkward, but it didn’t take long for them find a rhythm. They made an amazing sight and she wondered whether they even remembered she was there. She was still holding their heads but she’s sure that even if she took them away they would stay attached.

Dean pulled away first with an awkward cough. She could see that he’s gotten harder. Jerry’s face had taken on a dreamy expression.

“That good enough for you?”

“It was gorgeous, thank you.” She pulled her slip up and off and as she laid back she pushed Jerry’s head towards her heat.

“Mind helping a lady out?”

Jerry situated himself between her legs, a new fire in his eyes.

“I like this girl, she knows what wants and goes for it.” He wasted no time spreading her and teasing with his tongue.

“Now for you,” she guided Dean up to her head, “a promise is a promise.”

She pulled him free and place her mouth around him. His groan was music to her ears. Jerry worked magic on her clit and wasted no time adding fingers.

She snuck a look of above and saw something that would have made her smirk if her mouth wasn’t so busy. Dean was looking at Jerry, his eyes betrayed an internal debate. Tentatively, he reached a hand out and placed it on the back Jerry’s head and started to control his movements. She moaned around his cock and the other man moaned around her clit. His tongue moved with new fervor, but his head movements were all Dean’s.

They continued like that before she pulled away with a last minute suck around the head. Dean removed his hand and she pushed Jerry up. His lips were shiny with her juices and he looked expectantly at both of them and she knew that she probably make him do quite a few things without question at that point.

She guided him to her and kissed him, moaned at the taste of herself. Dean's eyes were on the both of them. After she grabbed a condom from the bedside table she handed it to Dean. He opened the rubber with a slightly shaky hand but rolled it on with the deftness of a pro. As she stole another kiss from Jerry she felt him push in. She moaned into his mouth and Jerry moaned with her.

He started slow as a gentleman should, but picked up the pace in time. Hitting her spot just right. Jerry seemed content to caress her and keep her lips busy though he spared many glances at Dean. At the concentration on his face, his fingers pressed into her hips. And Dean was stealing some glances himself.

During a particularly hard thrust that sent her up the bed a little Dean grabbed the back of his partner’s head and smashed their lips together. His pace never faltered. This was rougher than the earlier kiss; it had teeth, tongue, and no shame. She grinned and began to work on the next phase of her plan and pressed her finger into her clit; working herself without interruption. It took no time to cum. She tapped Dean to get his attention.

“Deanie, babe, I’m spent.”

He looked disappointed but dutifully pulled out.

“Don't be sore,” she picked her words carefully as he pulled the condom off, “let your partner give you a hand.”

She lightly grasped Jerry’s hand and wrapped it around Dean and guided his fist up and down. If it wasn’t such a tense moment she’d laugh. Their faces told whole stories as they were almost comically trained on the combined fists on Dean’s dick. When she was sure nothing would otherwise explode she pulled her hand away and Jerry continued with an unsure but determined hand. Dean gave a pleased grunt.

Jer was doing pretty well for a beginner. She could see him trying to apply moves that he’d most likely do for himself and Dean’s face of open pleasure said he was loving it. Though, she was sure Jerry could be completely inept and he would have still enjoyed it.

She watched with rapt attention, they really were a beautiful sight. But she noticed that Jerry has been pretty neglected throughout this whole ordeal, he was so hard he was leaking. Dean, she assumed, was overwhelmed because he didn’t bother offering Jerry a hand.

“Jerry?”

His face snapped to her as if he forgot she was here, which was probably true.

“Come and lie down facing me,” Jerry’s eyes snapped to Dean.

”Don’t worry, he’s not going anywhere, I have an idea you’ll both like.“

Jerry moved to lie down with hesitation.

“Now Dean, get behind him.”

His look of offense of was obvious.

”We’re not going that far, I know that’s not meant for me to see.“

”Now, Deanie, I shouldn’t have to talk you through this,“ she said this as she grabbed the forgotten lube and rubbed some between Jerry’s thighs and then around Dean's cock. Dean gave her a petulant look before placing a big hand on his partner’s hip and pressing into the space between his thighs, they both moaned in desperation and Dean wasted no time before he started thrusting. He buried his face in Jerry’s neck and his moan was almost plaintive.

She turned her attention to Jerry.

“You like this?”

He nodded enthusiastically before pulling her into a breathless kiss. She grinned and took hold of his erection; trying to match with Dean’s thrusts to ensure that they came at the same time or at least close. Their pace was so fast she could hear skin slapping against skin. Jerry pulled away from her with a nip and then craned his neck around to kiss Dean, the angle was awkward but they didn’t care.

Jerry’s sounds were getting faster and Dean was making tell-tale grunts so she pulled his hand to the front and wrapped it around Jerry, Dean took it with a few fumbles. A couple of strokes and he was shooting over her stomach and Dean was releasing between his thighs in short order.

All was quiet except for their rapid breaths, Dean’s head was buried in his partner’s neck and she could hear the soft smack of kisses. A sense of calm had settled and even though she felt no sense of urgency from them she still felt it was time to go.

She pushed up from the bed but felt a hand grab her’s.

“You don’t have to go.”

She kissed his hand.

“Yes, I do.”

"You need someone to walk you?“ Dean asked.

”I’ve got it.” After she put on the last of her clothes she grabbed her bag.

“Let me pay for the cab, at least.” Jerry got up to grab his forgotten wallet and pressed more than enough bills into her hand.

”It’s been an amazing night and I hope you two have more of them together.” Jerry smiled and kissed both her cheeks at the door before letting her out.

As she stood in that hotel hallway she smiled. She had two discrete friends who had an interesting story to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this is my first time writing vaginal sex.  
> (but not my first time writing man/woman fyi.)


End file.
